Electrical connections between two adjacent sections of a multi-phase electrical distribution system having round conductors have been made by spring loaded connectors or by a separate bolted connection for each phase of the distribution system that requires additional space for the connection and electrical insulation required to separate the different phases. While spring loaded connections are easily assembled and can be compact in size, there are times when a bolted connection is preferred or required in an area where limited space is available. It is also desirable that a protective housing surrounding the electrical connection be compact and easily converted to a water resistant housing when mated to adjacent sections of a pre-bussed conduit electrical distribution system or electrical metallic tubing.